


Friend Fiction

by carrie_reylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben and Rey have been best friends their whole lives, F/M, Friend Fiction, Reylo fic prompts, family vacay, han and Leia are together happily, i will finish this one, the solos are actually the organas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrie_reylo/pseuds/carrie_reylo
Summary: Anon Prompt: “High school or college AU. Rey’s best friend, Ben, goes on a trip with his parents and Leia asks Rey to housesit. She agrees, but she wasn’t expecting to find love notes to her in Ben’s room, nor the erotic ‘friend fiction’.”Or Rey and Ben have been best friends since Maz took her in when she was 6. Ben’s now an English major in college and puts it to good use to write fantastic explicit friend fiction between him and Rey. Rey finds out.





	Friend Fiction

“Are you sure there’s enough in the fridge and pantry, Rey? You’re doing us a huge favor, what with the house sitting and watching Chewie too,” Leia said. 

“I promise I’m all good, Mrs. Organa. It’ll be nice to have Chewie to myself for once,” Rey smiled.

“Ben and Chewie do have an affinity for each other, don’t they? You know, when Ben was a baby, the two of them would cuddle up on the couch. Han always got upset because that was supposed to be his dog, but Chewie just always was so protective about Ben.”

“Mom, please stop telling Rey stories of my eternally embarrassing childhood,” Ben called walking down the stairs. 

Rey let out a snort. “There’s genuinely nothing your mother could tell me that I haven’t heard before at this point, Benny. That’s what 15 years of friendship does to you. And let’s be honest, Maz is worse.”

“My favorite picture is definitely the one of you in the laundry basket. Classic Ben.”

“I’m going to kill you, Rey.”

“You love me, Benjamin.”

Ben blushed and stopped responding to her. 

“Okay, well we better get going. Don’t want to miss our flight, though with how Han is moving, we’re probably going to be late anyway,” Leia said, emphasizing the last part to grab Han’s attention. “You’re a sweet girl, Rey. I’m so glad you and Ben are friends.”

“Couldn’t ask for a better one,” Rey smiled. Ben was by her side at that point, so Rey pulled him into an awkward side hug. 

“Yeah, same,” Ben supplied. “Same.”

“Well, like I said, there’s a list on the fridge, we left some money in case you need anything or want to order in. You’re open to use the pool if you want, and the guest bed should be made with new linens. Thank you again, Rey. Han and I were worried that we wouldn’t be able to find someone to watch the house and Chewie, and Chewie’s just too old to be boarded at this point.”

“It’ll never be a problem, Mrs. Organa. Thank you for trusting me with everything, especially Chewie. Have a good flight, you guys! Tell Luke I said hi.”

The Organas waved one last time at Rey, filing out of the house. Before closing the door, Ben mouthed “kill me,” to Rey, which elicited a chuckle. 

“Guess it’s just you and me now, Chews. What shall we do?”


End file.
